


Two to Tango

by Nuka_After_Dark



Series: Fallout 4 Ficlets, Drabbles, and One-shots :: NSFW Edition [14]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Gentle Sex, Shameless Smut, Slow Sex, Vaginal Fingering, porn with plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25765285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuka_After_Dark/pseuds/Nuka_After_Dark
Summary: Mags Black decides to throw a little party for the Operators with one very special guest.
Relationships: Mags Black/Male Overboss, Mags Black/Male Sole Survivor, Mags Black/Nuka-World Overboss, Mags Black/Overboss, Mags Black/Sole Survivor
Series: Fallout 4 Ficlets, Drabbles, and One-shots :: NSFW Edition [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807798
Kudos: 3





	Two to Tango

Mags was feeling oddly proud of herself. It was only odd because she had really hardly had a single hand in any of the set up and yet she was still able to take pride in the way everything looked.

The tables had all been pushed to the side, the stage had been filled with just enough chairs to hold the small orchestra she had managed to wrangle up from the slave-collared people around the park, and even the lights had been adjusted to give the entire Parlour a nice ambience, something that she most definitely hadn’t lifted a single finger to assist with.

But what she was most proud of was her own appearance. Her eyes were lined perfectly to make them look sharper, her lips were painted to a brilliant red that was sure to be the envy of everyone who would be in attendance, and her dress, which she had spent the better part of three weeks tailoring, fit her perfectly. The strapless bodice was snug, showing off her slim waist and pressing her breasts together until she was showing more cleavage than she was normally comfortable showing before flaring out into a long and flowing skirt with a slit on one leg that overlapped until right above her knee. She had no doubt, as she walked around the room greeting her guests, that all eyes were already on her. But there was only one set of eyes she was inserted in catching.

“Overboss,” she purred as she offered a hand for a shake. She found herself blushing as he raised it to his lips instead, brushing a kiss on her knuckles as he gave a small bow. “I am so honored you could make it.”

“I was honored to receive the invite,” Nate replied as he released her hand and straightened. With Mags in her strappy heels, she was nearly the same height as him, meaning neither of them had to look far to make eye-contact. “You look stunning.”

“Thank you,” Mags said smoothly even as her cheeks began to heat up in another blush. “Would you like me to show you around, Overboss?”

“If you want to.”

Mags hummed and smiled as Nate bent his arm at his side, allowing her to grab hold and walk beside him. Mags walked him over to a few of the newer recruits to introduce them. They were promising, eager and willing to learn as well as very understanding about the Operators mission. They greeted the Overboss politely with their own small bows and Mags felt herself starting to swell with pride. Holding her head a little higher Mags made their excuses and walked him over to William who was manning the refreshments, a pipe-pistol strapped obviously to his side.

“Of course we must be prepared at all times, Overboss,” Mags explained. “When you work as hard as we do, there is very little time to truly rest. But we believe it is all worth it in the end. Isn’t that right, William?”

“Right,” the older of the siblings agreed, his dark eyes staring at Nate with a kind of disinterest. “Enjoy your night, Overboss.”

“You too, William.” Nate gave a kind of smirk before following Mags along the room until they were finally before the stage where the orchestra was sat, warming up their instruments with off-key scales and screeching notes.

Mags felt herself deflate a little as she realized one large flaw in her plan. She had picked them out based on their appearance, the cleaner and more attractive the better, but she had never thought to ask if they had ever had any musical experience prior to choosing them to play. She had thought, stupidly she could admit, that they would all be ready within the three weeks warning she had given them. As she turned to apologize to the Overboss, she found him attempting to stifle a laugh.

“When I read there was live music I wasn’t sure what to expect.”

“If we had an alternative we certainly would have taken it,” Mags said dismissively, no longer so willing to take credit for all of the set-up. “Have you ever danced before, Overboss?”

“Oh, yeah. My wife and I used to dance in our kitchen all the time.”

“Your-- your wife?”

“Yeah.” Nate smiled a little sadly, his eyes lowering to the ground. “Nora was shot and killed a while back. I’ve had time to come to terms with it all, but I still prefer not to think about it.”

“I’m so sorry,” Mags gasped out. Nate shrugged and raised his eyes again. 

“Like I said, I’ve come to terms with it. But you said something about dancing, right? It’s been a while for me, but I think I can still remember the steps.” Pulling his arm from her hold he turned to face her and gave a much deeper bow than before, holding out a hand with the palm facing up. “May I?”

“Of course,” Mags said as she placed a hand in his, setting the other on his shoulder as she had seen done many times before growing up. He wrapped his fingers around hers and set his other hand on her waist, pulling her closer to him while still leaving a respectful distance between them.

“Allow me to lead,” he said as he began to step. Mags followed his lead, fighting the urge to take control. “You look absolutely stunning tonight, Miss Black.”

Mags found herself misstepping at the compliment, catching on her long skirt and stumbling forward until she was pressed up against him. He chuckled and slid his hand from her waist to her lower back as if to hold her against him as he began to sway in place.

“Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” Mags said evenly, lowering her eyes in embarrassment. She was afraid to look around and see if anyone else had spotted her fumble. “You just caught me off-guard.”

“Then I suppose I should hold you up while I tell you that you always look beautiful, but tonight I can tell you really put in the effort.”

_ Dammit,  _ Mags thought to herself as she stopped herself from biting her lower lip. She had known the Overboss could be charismatic, but she never expected him to be so flirtatious as well. He was really catching her off-guard now. 

She must have made her thoughts known by her face as she heard him chuckle. He leaned down, his lips an inch away from her ear so he could whisper.

“I’m very glad you invited me here tonight. I’ve been wanting a reason to see you again.”

“You’re welcome here anytime Overboss,” she whispered back.

“I know, but to receive a direct invite from you, and to see you looking so beautiful, it makes it all feel so different.”

Mags felt her mind go blank as her most basic urgest took over as he continued to hold and sway with her in his arms. Tipping her head up, she pressed her painted lips to his. She didn’t know what to expect beyond that. Would he let her go? Would he shove her away? Would he burst into laughter, teasing her for falling such a simple trick?

Nate kissed her back instead, the arm on her waist tightening as he pulled her as close as physically possible. She slid her hand from his shoulder to his neck, a smart move as she found herself being dipped back slowly with only his arm on her back to hold her up.

Mags knew her face was red by time Nate pulled back from the kiss, but she didn’t care about that anymore. Appearances be damned, she wanted more. As he straightened her back up she formed the words she wanted to use to ask him to follow her somewhere more private, something smooth and charming.

_ Perhaps it’s time for me to lead the dance,  _ she would say as she began to lead him back to her quarters, knowing that William wouldn’t leave his post to follow. She would take his hand in hers, hood her eyes and give a sly smile with her red painted lips. But that wasn’t how it happened.

“Let’s go to my bedroom,” Mags said as the orchestra began to play earnestly. It was bold and to the point, but missing the charisma and mystery she had wanted. However, this didn’t seem to bother Nate in the slightest as he nodded and smiled.

“Lead the way, Miss Black.”

Mags pulled back from his arms, already missing the feeling of being held so close, and began to stride steadily toward the door to the right of the stage. If she had thought about it for a moment she would have insisted she went first. That would have not only given her time to prepare for his arrival, but it would have kept the prying eyes that followed them from figuring out what exactly was going to happen after such a grand show of the kiss they had shared in the middle of the dance floor.

_ Nevermind all that,  _ Mags scolded silently.  _ This is your chance! Don’t ruin it now by thinking of the future. _

As the door shut behind her, Mags turned to face Nate again and smiled.

“I never did thank you properly for the compliment,” she noted, stepping forward and placing her hands on the lapels of his jacket. “You clean up rather nicely.”

“Thank you,” Nate said with a chuckle, grabbing her hands and raising them both to his lips. He kissed her knuckles before wrapping her arms around his neck again. Mags pulled them tight, grateful for the heels that meant she didn’t have to reach so far to kiss him. When Nate pulled back again, he was breathing heavily. “Which bed is yours?”

“That one,” Mags answered with a nod toward the neatly made bed. “What did you have in mind, Overboss?”

Nate seemed to freeze as his cheeks lit up in a blush and he tried to stammer out his answer. Clearing his throat and averting his eyes, he tried again. “I was planning on making love with you.”

“I see.” Mags smiled slyly and pulled back from him and slid her hands to his chest again. “Then I suppose we should undress first.”

Nate allowed her to undo the buttons of his jacket before sliding it off his shoulders and arms. He caught it before it hit the floor and set it gently on the chair shoved under the desk behind him, then caught Mags’ face before she could set to work on his tie, pulling her in for another kiss.

Undeterred, the blonde pushed her hands between them, tugging the knot free far enough that it would slip over his head when the time came and went to work undoing the buttons of his dress shirt, running her fingers and short nails over his ribs until she felt him shiver.

“Your turn,” Nate muttered, his hands already reaching for the zipper on the back of her dress. Mags allowed it, taking a deep breath as the tight bodice was released from her chest and allowed her to do so. Once she was done, she looked to him and smiled again.

“You might have to work a little harder. It tends to catch on my hips.”

“This will work for the moment,” Nate acquiesced, his hands moving to his belt. “I like taking my time, you know?”

Mags didn’t know, but she waited to find out. He undressed himself quickly, kicking off his shoes until he was in nothing but his underwear and leaving Mags still mostly dressed.

“This is my favorite part,” he said as he began to pull the bodice down slowly, tugging it over her hips and licking his lips as her body became slowly revealed to him. He was gentle with the fabric, a gesture Mags truly appreciated. She had worked hard on her dress, after all, and she hadn’t even had a chance to show it off yet.

As soon as the outfit was at her feet, Mags stepped out of it toward Nate, both of them now dressed in nothing but their underwear and Mags in her heels. If this bothered the Overboss, he gave no sign. All he did was set his hands back on her hips and pull her against him for another kiss.

“So beautiful,” he said again. To Mags’ surprise, it hadn’t lost it’s meaning yet, nor its ability to make her blush madly. She tipped her head down and smiled, allowing her to be led to the bed where she was lowered gently. “Would you mind keeping the heels on for me?”

“Of course,” she agreed, looking up to meet his eyes as he slid between her thighs to press his groin against her. Spreading her legs wider, digging the stilettos into the bedding, Mags pressed her hips up into his.

“I want to take this slow,” Nate said, holding himself over her with his forearms, still rubbing himself against her. “It’s been so long for me, I’m not sure how long I’ll last.”

“And going slow will help?”

“Yeah,” Nate half-laughed. “I want this to last.”

Mags hummed in agreement, a noise he seemed to like. Perhaps it sounded more like a moan. Or maybe he just liked little noises. Whatever the case he began to gyrate against her a little harder, the underside of his cock pressing against her but not quite reaching anything important.

“I want you to touch me,” Mags whispered as Nate began to make small noises of pleasure. She was beginning to feel left out, knowing that he was enjoying the moment more than she was. “I want to feel those fingers in places they’ve never been.”

“Please,” Nate gasped, raising his eyes to hers as his hips stuttered. “Please don’t talk like that right now. I’m already so close.”

“Touch me and I’ll think about it,” Mags teased. Nate groaned but adjusted his weight until he was half supporting himself, half laying atop her, his now free hand trailing down for her underwear. After a moment of struggling he managed to get his fingers beneath the band, his finger slipping down until it found her clit and began to rub. Mags wanted to enjoy herself, to relish in the touch of someone else, but she found it hard to do when she started to feel suffocated beneath him.

All it took was a soft tap on his shoulder to have him rolling off her, the bed creaking at the sudden movement, and Mags found that she really was enjoying herself. His finger was quick and, dare she say, experienced as it toyed with her clit, sending her legs twitching and her back arching.

“Shit,” she whispered, blushing as the profanity slipped past her lips. She raised a hand to her mouth to cover her noises, but Nate had other plans.

“Let me hear it, Mags. I need to know I’m doing good.”

“I don’t want you cumming too early,” she protested.

“If you don’t talk dirty I won’t. I promise.”

Mags let her noises free as Nate continued to toy with her clit, his finger flicking and rubbing before creeping down a little further to press inside her. She enjoyed the feeling, but nearly as much as she enjoyed the feeling of him toying with the nerves a bit higher. She made this known by softenin her moans to sounds of contentment instead, little gasps and sighs until he traveled his touch back up to her clit to rub more.

“Are you ready for me, love?” His voice was soft but still had the commanding edge to it. Mags nodded, nearly whining when he retreated his hand from her to sit up on his knees and pull his underwear down, his cock springing free. “I’m ready for you.”

Mags wasted no time in pulling her own panties down, struggling to pull them off her heeled feet to toss them aside, ehr legs open and waiting. Nate settled himself between them again, sliding himself fully into her in one quick and smooth movement.

Mags closed her eyes and moaned as he filled her, his dick stretching her walls the smallest bit. It was pleasurable, not painful, even when he pressed in harder.

“You’re so hot,” he whispered, carefully easing his weight onto her and pressing his lips onto hers for another kiss. She kissed back, bringing her legs up to wrap around his waist. He moaned softly against her mouth and began to move his hips slowly, his length sliding out before sliding back in gently. His pace was almost torturous, but Mags didn’t complain. She just wrapped her arms around his shoulders and focused on three things: How filled she felt, how good he smelled, and the fact that he was the Overboss, meaning that even if she was beneath him she was still at the top.

“Faster,” she begged when the slow movement became too much to handle.

“I can’t,” Nate muttered, pushing his weight off her until he was kneeling between her thighs, still buried deep in her cunt. The change of position changed the angle as well, but when he began to thrust again she found that he was stroking against something within her that would have had her toes curling. “How’s this?”

“Better,” Mags breathed out, fisting her hands on either side of her head. She kept her eyes on his as he moved in and out of her, the head of cock rubbing with every move. But not even that was enough for her. Nate seemed to catch this as he reached down, grabbing her hips and lifting her up, still keeping her wrapped tightly around him before sitting back on his legs, pulling her down the bed until her head was no longer on her pillows.

_ This  _ was the angle she had been looking for. His thrusts were a little faster now, angled deeper until she could feel the pressure building in her gut. But he wasn’t done just yet.

Pulling one arm free and using the other to hold her up, he used his thumb to toy with her clit. The sensation had her arching again, pressing his cock even deeper into her. She let out a whining moan as he began to speed up his gyrations, starting to really pound into her as he thumb kept steady pressure and strokes on the sensitive nub.

“Are you cumming for me, Mags?”

“A-almost,” she whined, her legs starting to tremble until her shoes clacked together behind him. “Oh, fuck… Fuck!”

“Tell me when you’re cumming,” Nate said as he rubbed her harder and faster, his hips keeping up their now brutal pace. “I want to cum with you.”

Mags tried to tell him, but all her words came out as moans and gasps as her climax began to overtake her. She cried out loudly as she came, knowing full well that she was going to be heard even over the music outside the door but unable to find it in herself to care. She cried out all through the orgasm, every single muscle tensing until they snapped and she found herself too weak and relaxed to move anymore as Nate gave a few more brutal thrusts, grunting with the effort. When he finally came she could feel him twitching in her still convulsing core and felt the way his entire body tensed. But she didnt’ feel him relaxing before he pulled out of her, his cock dripping.

“Shit,” he muttered, raising a hand to rub at his forehead. “Y’ know, when I came here I wasn’t expecting to, uh….” He trailed off and chuckled. Mags found herself smiling.

“You can’t possibly pin this all on me, Overboss.”

“What?” He looked up at her again, confusion etched over his features. “Oh, no! No, I wasn’t blaming anyone. I was just saying this night took a turn I wasn’t expecting.”

Mags hummed, unable to find it in herself to move. But Nate could. He moved from between her thighs and began to collect his clothes, redressing himself carefully before walking to her mirror to check himself out.

“Damn,” he muttered, sounding impressed. “Not sure what kind of lipstick you used but that didn’t leave a mark, did it?”

“It wasn’t supposed to,” Mags admitted, finally finding the energy to close her legs and push herself up in the bed until she was leaning against her pillows. She could feel his seed leaking from her, and as gross as it was she didn’t really care in that moment. “I had Lizzie make it special so it would stay until I was ready to take it off.”

“Huh.” Nate straightened his tie and turned to Mags. “So you pretty much admit to planning on the night ending like this?”

“It takes two to tango,” Mags said lowly, her eyes sliding half shut in an attempt to glare without really glaring. “I planted the seed, you let it grow.”

Nate stared at her for a long moment and Mags began to grow worried. Turning her eyes away she decided she had best redress herself and return to the party. Even if the other knew what had happened it would still be a bad look to disappear from her own soirée before it had really started. She was reaching for her underwear when Nate let out a deep chuckle.

“Alright, Mags. I get your point. A dirty trick, but for what it’s worth I’m not too mad about it.”

“Good to hear,” Mags muttered under her breath, struggling to get the fabric back over the heel with shaky hands. Nate moved to assist before pulling her dress up from off the floor and holding it open for her to step into.

As he was zipping it up from behind, he leaned toward her ear to whisper, “If you ever want to tango again, just remember that I know how to lead.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like this work and want to see more? Check out my blog nuka-after-dark.tumblr.com for headcanons, reactions, and other works not posted here!


End file.
